


Purple Roses

by Aurone



Series: Stuck on You [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, Shower Sex, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:01:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurone/pseuds/Aurone
Summary: Michele didn't really want a soulmate.  The thought of being stuck with someone for the rest of his life was just abhorrent to him.  He went to great lengths to make sure he never bonded with anyone, but then he accidentally touched Emil and they bonded.





	1. For the Want of a Jacket

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soul Walker](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10585473) by [SchalaDresdan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchalaDresdan/pseuds/SchalaDresdan). 



> Yes, I know. I need to start another serialized fic like I need a hole in my head. But I love Soulmate AUs and wanted to try my hand at them. This fic is partially inspired by my sister's Grimar fic Soul Walker. I have ideas for other soulmate pairings as part of this world. I hope you enjoy.

#### Beginning Notes:

In this soulmate AU, when the youngest of a soulmate pair turns sixteen both of the pair get a mark or tattoo on their left wrist.  When it appears it is a black outline, when you bond to your soulmate it becomes colored.  If your soulmate dies before you bond it becomes all gray.  When you bond with your soulmate, you have to spend the first 24 hours in skin to skin contact.  If you lose contact, then you both experience unimaginable pain. After the first 24 hours, you can be some distance apart starting with a few meters and then increasing over time, but if you get too far apart the pain returns.  You can also feel the physical pain and emotions of your soulmate.  If you or your soulmate dies the other follows.

The bond is formed through physical contact.  You have to touch skin to skin for the bond to form.  You can meet your soulmate but if you never touch skin to skin then you will never bond.

****

Emil was too warm when he and the twins exited the club.  Since they were out of the club, he figured it would be safe to take his jacket off and roll up his sleeves a bit. As they started back towards the hotel, Emil noticed that Sara was shivering.  Usually, Michele would be quick to notice his sister’s discomfort, and would have already relinquished his jacket to her.  However, this time Emil beat him to it.  

 _I don’t need the jacket anyways and I am sure Mickey is cold too._ Emil thought.

Emil had been walking behind the twins.  He caught up with Sara.

Emil asked, “Are you cold?”

Sara replied, “A little.”

Emil said, “Here, take my jacket.”

He handed Sara his jacket.  She put it on.

Sara replied, “Thanks.”

MIchele noticed the exchange and frowned.   _But they are soulmates, I am going to have to get used to Emil taking care of Sara.  Who else could be her soulmate?  Emil’s tattoo looks just like mine and Sara’s. Normally, people kept their tattoos covered but I saw Emil’s once when we were both changing for a competition._  

When they got back to the hotel, they took the elevator together.  By some happy accident, the twin’s room and Emil’s room was on the same floor.  That almost never happened.  Emil’s room was a few doors down from the twins.  He walked the twins to their door.  He watched as Michele took off his gloves to open the antique door to his and Sara’s room.  Emil knew from experience that these doors were difficult to open with gloves on. Once the twins were inside their room, Emil continued down the hallway towards his room.  Halfway to his room, he remembered that Sara still had his jacket.  He might need his jacket in the morning when he went to warm up for his exhibition skate.  He walked back to the room and knocked on the door. He heard a gruff, “What?”

Emil replied, “Sara still has my jacket.  Can I get it back?”

Michele said, “Just a minute.”

Inside the room, Sara took off the jacket and started towards the door.  Michele hadn’t moved from the entryway of the room, yet.

Michele said, “Give it to me, I’ll hand it back to him.”

Sara replied, “Okay.” as she handed Michele the jacket.  

She moved back into the room to grab clothes so she could take a shower and wash off the club that they had been to.

 _I want to keep as much distance between the two of you as long as I can._ Michele thought as he moved towards the door.

Michele opened the door and handed the jacket to Emil, but when he extended his arm out he lost his grip on the jacket.  The jacket fell to the floor. Both Emil and Michele bent down to pick up the jacket and they ended up crashing into each other instead. Michele and Emil both reached out to each other to steady themselves. Michele’s bare hand rested on Emil’s bare arm for a moment, but that was all it took. Emil felt the shock roll through his body.  His eyes got wide as he fell to his knees.

_Is this what I think it is?  Michele is my soulmate?  For real? I had always hoped but. . ._

Emil looked down at his partially exposed tattoo and saw the rose start to fill with a lovely purple color.  He saw Michele gasp and pull his hand back.  When Michele’s hand left Emil’s arm and they were no longer connected, Emil’s body was wracked with the most intense pain he had ever felt.  It was worse than that time he broke his leg skiing or all the times he had fallen on the ice.  He groaned and nearly passed out. Michele fell back into the door and cried out.  Sara, hearing the noise, came to the door to see what was wrong.

Sara started to ask, “What’s wr. . .”  

And then she saw the color on Mickey’s wrist and instantly knew what had happened.

Sara said softly, “Oh, boys.”

Sara grabbed Michele and drug him to Emil.  She took Mickey’s hand and clasped it around Emil’s wrist.  And just like you flipped a switch they were both free of the pain. Emil, now realizing what was happening, knew they needed to have as much skin contact as possible.  He also figured they should get out of the hallway before someone saw what was going on. Emil quickly used his teeth to remove the glove on his free hand.  He then used his free hand to remove the glove on the hand that Michele was grasping.  He took both of Michele’s hands in his own and then he shakily stood up.  

Emil said, “Come on, Mickey.  Help me out a bit here.  We need to get inside your room.”

Sara came over and supported Mickey on the other side. They managed to man-handle Michele into the room and onto the bed. Emil was starting to shake.  

Emil said, “We need to have more skin to skin contact or the bond won’t form right.”

Sara replied, “Okay.  We should remove your and Michele’s shirts.  Will that be enough contact?”

Emil said, “I think so.”

Emil kneeled on the bed in front of Michele, who was still out of it. He placed his hand on Mickey’s side.  Sara grasped Mickey’s shirt and pulled it over his head.  

Emil said, “My turn.  We need to hurry.  The sooner we are in contact the better off we will both be.”

Sara grumbled, “How do you know all this?”

Emil said, “I paid attention in health class when they went over it and I read a book or two. I have always been fascinated by the whole soulmate thing.”

Sara said, “Okay, so how are we going to do this?”

Emil replied, “I will put on hand on Michele’s waist.  You will pull my shirt off my arm and head.  I will switch arms so that the other is free then you can pull the shirt off of that arm.

Sara sighed, “Okay.”

With a little wiggling on Emil’s part and a little exasperation on Sara’s they managed to get Emil’s shirt off.  Emil then scooped up Mickey so that they were front to back.  He wrapped his arms around Michele both to increase the contact and to hold Michele in place.  They lay on the bed spooning.

Sara asked, “Should we call our coaches now or wait until the morning?”

Emil replied, “It is late, but won’t they be mad if we wait until the morning?  This is kind of a big deal.”

Sara said, “You are right.  I’ll call ours first, and then I will dial your phone for you so you can talk to your coach.”

Sara dialed the phone and listened anxiously as it rang on the other end.  Finally, her coach answered.

Coach sleepily said, “Hello.”

Sara said, “Coach?”

Coach Esposito, waking up a bit, “Sara, is everything alright?”

Sara replied, “You are not going to believe this, but . . .”

Coach Esposito, more awake now, “What?! Just tell me.”

Sara said, “Michele is bonded.”

Esposito replied, “What?!”  You are kidding, right?  Please tell me you are kidding.”

Sara sighed, “I wish I were.  He’s going to be insufferable.”

Esposito asked, “Who is it?”

Sara winced as she replied, “Emil.”

Esposito said, “God damn it.  Emil?  That kid from the Czech Republic?  Why weren’t they more careful?  How did this happen?  Do you know how this is going to complicate his career?”      

Sara, nearly in tears, said, “I know.  It was an accident. You know how he feels about the soulmate thing.  He has always been really careful.”

Esposito sighed, “Evidently, not careful enough.  Where are you?”

Sara replied, “Our hotel room.”

Esposito said, “Ok.  I’ll be right there.  Stay where you are.  Call Emil’s coach too.  We will have to work all this out.”

Sara got Emil’s phone out of his pocket and dialed his coach for him.  She held the phone while Emil spoke to him.

Emil’s coach answered the phone, “Hello?”

Emil asked, “Coach?”

Coach Jezek replied, “Are you okay?  What’s happened?”

Emil swallowed hard and said, “I’m bonded.”

Jezek just sighed in resignation, “To whom?”

Emil replied, “Michele.”

Jezek said, “Great.  Dealing with his coach will be fun.  Have you called him yet?”

Emil replied, “Sara did.”

Jezek asked, “Where are you?”

Emil replied, “We are in the Crispino’s hotel room.  It’s room 534.”

Jezek replied, “Okay, stay put.  I’ll be there shortly.”

Sara hung up the phone.  She was still in shock.  This had happened so quickly and unexpectedly.  She sat down on the office chair in the room and waited for their coaches to descend upon them.  A few minutes later, Michele began to stir out of his stupor. He was confused.  He was in bed but someone was in the bed with him and it definitely wasn’t Sara.  The last thing he remembered was being at the club.  He began to thrash around.

Michele said, “Let me go.”

Sara said, “Mickey, calm down.”

Emil replied, “I can’t, Mickey.  I can’t.  It will be bad for us if I do.”

Michele elbowed Emil and exclaimed, “Let me go, you pervert. I was right to keep Sara away from you.”

Emil cried, “I can’t.  I wish I could. But I can’t.”

Michele felt a phantom pain, a sadness in his heart, and then he felt the tears falling on his back.

_What the Hell?_

He thrashed around some more and finally caught sight of the color on his arm.  And then he remembered, and realized the source of the phantom pain.  

_It’s the bond.  Am I feeling Emil’s emotions?_

Michele said, “Ease up for a minute and let me turn around.”

Emil lightened his grip around Michele.  Michele turned to face Emil.  He saw the sadness in his eyes.  He watched as tears slowly etched their way down Emil’s face.

Michele said, “I’m sorry. I just. . .”

Emil said, “I know.  You never wanted this and you sure didn’t want it with _me._ ”

Michele was stunned by the pain laced in Emil’s words.  He didn’t know how to respond.  He felt an aching grief in his chest like he had lost the one thing in life he wanted.

_God, is this how he feels? It’s awful.  I did this to him.  This is all my fault.  Somehow I have to make this right.  I know he has always wanted a soulmate.  He has talked about it enough.  Although, I never knew he wanted me.  I don’t know what to think._

Michele said softly, “I always thought you would be bonded to Sara.  Our marks are the same.  I never considered that it would be me.”  

Emil shook his head and said, “It could have never been Sara.”

Michele raised his eyebrows.

Emil continued, “I don’t like girls.”

Michele was confused for a moment and then he got it.  He blushed.  He hadn’t really thought of the implications of having a soulmate. That there would be a physical and romantic relationship. He always thought he would be attached to some girl that he didn’t know or care for so he never allowed himself to consider other options. Michele could feel how much Emil already loved him beneath the pain he was feeling.  

_I feel so ashamed of myself. It's different when you know for sure what the other is feeling._

Michele asked, “Can you just give me some time?”

Emil reached out and tucked a lock of Michele’s hair behind his ear.  

Emil replied, “Yeah.”

A few minutes later they heard a pounding on the door.

Sara said, “That will be one of our coaches.”

Sara answered the door.  It was Michele’s and her coach.  He came in yelling.  
Esposito yelled, “Michele, of all the stupid.  I can’t believe this happened.  What happened to you being so careful? Do you know how this is going to affect your career?”

Sara shrank against the wall.  Their coach was good, but sometimes he could be a little much.  Getting yelled at was the last thing that Michele needed right now.  Sara had always been a little afraid of him.  Michele had always protected her from coach’s temper.

Emil sat up.  He pulled Michele so that he was sitting in front of him so they could maintain the skin to skin contact.

Emil spoke up defending Michele, “It was an accident.  It’s not like we did it on purpose. We know the consequences.”

Esposito said, “You be quiet.  I am sure that this is all your fault somehow.”

Michele was surprised at the protective feelings he suddenly had for Emil.  

_He can be an idiot, but this is not his fault.  And besides, he is my idiot now and I won’t let anyone else hurt him. I am bad enough._

Michele got mad and replied, “Actually, it’s my fault.  I am the one who grabbed his arm with a bare hand.  Leave Emil alone.”

Esposito was surprised at Michele talking back.  Normally, the boy just took whatever he dished as long as he left Sara alone. Looks like his soulmate was off limits, too.

Emil leaned his chin on Michele’s shoulder.  Michele didn’t comment on the intimate contact.  His skin felt too tight.  He needed more contact than they were getting. Emil brushed his hands down Michele’s sides to calm him.

Emil whispered into Michele’s ear, “I know.  When everything gets straightened out, and everyone else leaves we will fix it.”

Michele wondered _Fix it? How? Oh. . .Oh!_

Esposito continued to berate them, “You know it’s only three weeks until your competition, Michele. Now you are going to have to waste time with this Idiota.*”

Emil could feel how his coach’s anger was affecting Michele.  The coach continue berating Michele and saying unkind things about Emil.  Finally, Emil had had enough.  Moving around Michele, Emil stood up towering over the shorter coach.  Michele put a hand on his back so they were still connected.

Emil said, “I think you are done.  There is no sense in you further upsetting Michele over this matter.  We are both well aware of what is at stake here both personally for the bonding and professionally for our careers.  If you cannot be helpful or constructive, then leave.”

Esposito just stood there for a moment with his mouth open.  None of his skaters had ever talked back to him.  He wasn’t used to someone who pushed back.

Esposito replied, “You are both the biggest kinds of fools.  I’ll be back in the morning.”

When Esposito opened the door to leave, Coach Jezek was standing there about to knock.

Esposito said, “You see what you can do with these morons.”

Jezek raised an eyebrow but did not reply.  He simply held the door open so the Italian coach could leave.  Once Esposito was gone, Jezek entered the room.  He took in the faces of the three skaters in the room.  Sara look scared.  Michele and Emil both looked mad.

Jezek said, “Pleasant fellow, isn’t he?  Probably best he is gone.  He is not too good at solving problems such as these.  He never bonded.  He actually knows who his soulmate is and refuses to bond with them.  I think it is kind of sad.  On the other hand, I am bonded so I can help you boys with some of the logistics and questions you might have.”

After Esposito left, Emil had laid back down on the bed to increase their contact again.  They were going to have to wrap this up soon or embarrass someone.

Jezek could see by their body language that he needed to make this quick and then leave.  Most things could be left until tomorrow.  

Jezek said, “I will take care of your exhibition skate, Emil.  There is no way you can skate it.  You have to be in constant contact with Michele for the next 24 hours for the bond to form properly and strongly.  Having a good healthy bond is important for you both long term.  I will extend the stay on your hotel rooms and cancel your flights. You will probably not want to see anyone for the next 24 hours.  I’ll keep Esposito away until your bonding is complete. Then we will talk about how we are going to make this work.  I will also call the skating association and notify them as is custom.  Yuuri Katsuki had to do it after he and Victor bonded.  So you are not the only skaters in the association who are bonded.”

Emil nodded and said, “Thank you coach.”

Jezek left the room to start getting everything in motion leaving Sara, Michele and Emil alone in the room. Emil used one arm to reach into his back pocket to grab his wallet.  He handed it to Sara.  

Emil said, “My room key is in there.  Why don’t you take it and spend the night in my room?  I  only used one of the beds in there so you are welcome to sleep on the other.  Just throw my stuff on the other bed.”

Sara nodded and collected her things and went to Emil’s room.  It felt weird staying in a hotel room by herself.  She always stayed with her brother.  It was a long and sleepless night for Sara as she worried about her brother and was a little bit jealous of the fact that he had bonded with his soulmate. She really wanted to find hers and he hadn’t wanted one.  It felt a little unfair that he got to be bonded first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Crispinos' Coach and Emil's Coach are not shown or named in the series. Therefore, I just looked up Italian surnames and choose Esposito for the Crispinos' coach. I also looked up Czech surnames and picked Jezek for Emil's coach. 
> 
> *Idiota is idiot in Italian (hopefully)
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you enjoy the fic. Comments and Kudos are always welcome.


	2. The Next Morning

Once Sara left, Emil shyly said, “It will be better and more comfortable for us if we get all the way undressed.  The more skin contact we have the better.”  

Michele blushed and replied, “All the way undressed?”

Emil said quickly, “Pants, I meant taking off our pants! Not completely naked!”

Michele, blushing more, asked, “How are we going to manage this without losing contact?”

Emil, blushing, said, “Ok, I am going to sit up.  Put your hands around my chest and I will slip my pants off.  Then we will switch positions and you can do the same.”

They managed to get their pants and shoes off without a hitch.  They laid back down on Michele’s bed and pulled the blankets up over themselves. They spooned each other back to chest with Michele as the little spoon. Their legs were tangled and Emil had his arms wrapped around Michele.  Michele laid his arms on top of Emil’s.They had every point of contact possible, and still the developing bond made them feel antsy, like they wanted to crawl out of their skin.  For awhile, they just lay in silence. They were too embarrassed to talk.  They had been friends before, but it was quite a jump from friends to nearly naked.  

Emil said, “We should try to sleep.  If I remember right, the developing bonds takes quite a bit of energy so sleeping is probably the best thing we can do for our bodies while this is happening.  We will have to have Coach or Sara bring us some food in the morning as well.”

Already getting drowsy, Michele responded with, “Hmm.”

Michele thought _I have never felt so embarrassed but comfortable at the same time.  He stood up for me and I feel . . . safe._

They both drifted into a dreamless sleep.     

***

The next morning they were awakened by someone coming into the room. Michele opened his eyes to see his little sister blushing while standing in the entryway to the room.

Sara said, “I. . .uh. . .breakfast?”

Michele looked down and noticed that the covers had drifted down to the foot of the bed.  Emil and he were exposed. Michele was mortified. He snatched the blanket to cover them both up and he elbowed Emil to wake him up.

Emil said, “Ooaf.” When Michele hit him in the solar plexus.

Emil slowly blinked awake.  For a moment in his sleepy haze, he forgot what had happened. He was in bed with someone.  His brain finally registered that it was Michele and then it all came back to him.  He smiled despite himself.

Emil complained, “There has got to be a nicer way to wake me up than a hit to the solar plexus.”

Emil thought _A kiss would be nice._

When Michele didn’t come back with a sarcastic comment or turn and look at him, Emil propped himself up on an elbow and looked over Michele to see what was wrong. Emil’s other arm remained slung over Michele.  They still needed as much skin to skin contact as possible.  Emil scooted towards Michele so that their bodies touched. They still had several hours of initial bonding left.

Emil said, “Good Morning, Sara.  What’s up?”

Emil could feel a wave of embarrassment come through the bond.  And he saw Sara blush.

Emil whispered into Michele’s ear, “Are you embarrassed?”

Michele hissed back, “How are you not? We are nearly naked and my little sister is standing right there.”

Emil replied, “Could be worse.”

Michele asked, “How?”

Emil pressed up against Michele’s back and said, “Oh, it could have been much, much more compromising than us just laying in bed together.”

Emil’s warm breath caressed Michele’s ear and made him shiver.

Michele hissed, “Stop it.”

Emil backed off a little.

Michele, still blushing, said (to Sara), “Didn’t you say something about breakfast?”

Sara said, “I am sure you both are starving.  I can grab something at the coffee shop or get you  a real breakfast to go from the hotel restaurant.”

Michele said, “If you don’t mind, I think we probably need a real breakfast.”

Emil said, “Yes, it takes a lot of energy to complete the bond.”

Michele thought _Plus it will take her longer to get a full breakfast and we will have a chance to talk._

The boys looked at the restaurant menu in the room and told Sara what they would like to eat.  

Sara said as she left the hotel room, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

After Sara left, the boys sat in silence for a moment.

Emil started, “I’m sorry.”

Michele asked, “For?”

Emil said, “Everything?”

Michele shook his head.

Michele replied, “You don’t need to be sorry for anything.  I caused the bonding to happen.  I should have been more careful. And it’s my coach being an ass, not yours.”

Emil said “For teasing you then.”

Michele laughed and replied, “That one I will give you.”

Emil thought _It is good to hear him laugh.  I want to hear it more often._

Michele said, “I realize that we are starting out in different places with this.  While it is true I never really wanted a soulmate, I never really thought about what it would be like to have one. I really always thought my soulmate would be some girl I didn’t know and it just didn’t appeal to me.”

Emil said, “I know. And I have always wanted to be bonded and to tell you the truth I have been half in love with you forever.  I wished that you were my soulmate but never dared to hope.”

Michele blushed and asked, “Why would you want me?  I am so difficult.”

Emil shrugged and said, “The heart is a mysterious creature.  And I like you, difficult or not.”

Michele said, “Can you give me some time to catch up?  I never thought I would be bonded, much less to a guy.”  

Michele thought _I didn’t even know that I was attracted to guys._

Emil said, “I can try.  Can I kiss you, at least?”

Michele nodded.  Emil leaned over Michele and kissed him.  It was a sweet kiss and Michele, despite himself, never wanted it to end.  Just as Michele was leaning up to recapture Emil’s lips they heard a banging on the door that made them both jump.

Coach Esposito yelled through the door, “Michele! I know you are in there.  Let me in.”

Emil and Michele looked at each other.  Michele shook his head.

Michele quietly said, “Nope.  I don’t think so.”  

Emil chuckled.

Emil replied, “He is your coach.”

Michele said, “Which is something I regret nearly every day.”

Coach Esposito pounded on the door again.

Esposito yelled, “Dammit Michele, open this fucking door!”

Emil could tell that Michele was beginning to get stressed.

Emil said, “We don’t have to let him in.”

Michele replied, “But he is my coach.”

Emil said, “So?”

Michele said, “Well, I have to deal with him eventually.”

Emil said, “Eventually, yes.  But not today.  Most people are more respectful of bondings than this.”

Michele said, “Yeah, well.”

Emil said, “If we ignore him, will he go away?”

Michele said, “Don’t know.  Never tried ignoring him before.”

Esposito yelled, “Michele, I thought you were smarter than this.  You got yourself bonded and to a worthless male skater like Emil at that.”

Michele stiffened in anger and started to move off the bed. Emil tighten his hold around Michele, preventing him from getting very far.

Emil said, “Don’t.  You’ll regret it later.”

Michele said, “But. . .”

Emil said, “But nothing.  I don’t particularly care what your idiot coach thinks of me, or us. I do care if you say or do something that affects your professional relationship with him.  Just calm down.  And let’s try ignoring him.  Maybe he will get bored and go away.”

Michele sighed, “Ok.”

 

*****

 

Sara walked down the hallway carrying coffee and breakfast for the boys. When she got within sight of the room she could see that Coach Esposito was pounding on the door and yelling.  She walked up in time to hear his last nasty comment to the boys. She gasped.

_How awful of him to say such a thing. I can’t go back while he is there._

Sara shrank against the wall and hoped for help.  Then she remembered she had Emil’s coach’s number.  She sat the coffee down and reached for her phone.  She dialed Coach Jezek’s number.

Coach Jezek, “Hello.”

Sara said, “Coach Jezek? This is Sara Crispino.  Our coach is pounding at the boys’ hotel room and saying some really awful things about them.  I need some help, please.”

Jezek could hear that Sara was nearly in tears.

He thought _What does he do to his skaters?  What an ass._

Jezek, “Don’t move.  I’ll be right there.”

Sara hung up the phone and waited for help to arrive.

 

****

JJ picked up his gear bag and slung it over his shoulder.

JJ said, “Isabella, are you ready to go?  I wanted to get to the ice early and go over a couple of things for the exhibition.”

Isabella said, “Let me grab my room key and I’ll be ready.”

They walked out of their hotel room and started down the hallway towards the elevators. As they were walking down the hallway, they noticed Sara shrinking against the wall.

Isabella said, “Isn’t that Michele’s sister?  She looks scared.”

JJ replied, “I believe it is.  Should we stop and see what’s wrong?”

Isabella said, “Yes.  Let’s.”

Isabella and JJ walked up to Sara.

Isabella asked, “What’s going on?  And can we help?”

Sara, shaking,  said, “My brother and Emil accidently bonded last night.  Our coach is livid.  He has been saying some horrible things about the boys.  They are staying in the room whose door he is banging on.”

JJ, concerned, asked “Are they done bonding, yet?”

Sara said, “No.  They still have quite of bit of time left in their 24 hours.”

Isabella wondered, “Then why is your coach bothering them?”

Sara said, “I don’t know. But they are having a hard enough time as is since it was accidental.”

JJ said, “I can imagine.  It was hard for us and we did it on purpose and during the off season.”

Isabella asked, “Where’s Emil’s coach?”

Sara replied, “He is on his way to help.”

Isabella noticed that Sara looked like she was about to cry.  

Isabella said, “JJ, I am going to take Sara back to our room.  Why don’t you go get your Dad and help Emil’s coach with this problem?”

JJ nodded.  His parents room was next door to his and Isabella’s.  JJ picked up his bag and followed Isabella and Sara back to his hotel room.  He knocked on his parent’s door.

His dad answered, “Something wrong, son?”

JJ replied, “A couple of the other skaters have accidentally bonded and one of their coaches doesn’t seem to have any manners.  I wondered if you mind coming to help me teach him a few?  And the sister of one of them is having a melt down in my hotel room.  Mind sending Mom over to help Isabella?”

Alain (JJ’s Dad) said, “Must be the Crispino twins, then.  Their coach is a real piece of work.  I’ll be right there.”

JJ left his bag in his hotel room.  Then Alain and JJ went back to the Crispino’s hotel room while JJ’s mom went to help take care of Sara.

Isabella said, “It’s going to be alright, Sara.  Our boys will get your coach straightened out, for today anyways.”

Nathalie (JJ’s mom) said, “It’s going to be alright, honey.  I don’t know why you and your brother don’t get a different coach.  That man is horrible.”

All Sara could do was cry.  Both women sat with her saying soothing things and rubbing circles on her back.  

Meanwhile, JJ and Alain had made their way to the Crispino’s hotel room.   Michele’s coach was still blustering away.  JJ and Alain spotted Coach Jezek and went over to him.  

Jezek asked, “What are you guys doing here?”

JJ replied, “Isabella and I spotted Sara in the hallway earlier and she explained the situation to us.  We want to help.”

Jezek said, “Thank you.  I wasn’t sure that I could do anything about him on my own.”

Alain suggested, “How about Jezek and I frog march that moron back to his hotel room while JJ stays behind and talks to the boys?  JJ has been through the bonding process and can answer any questions they might have.”

Jezek said, “Sounds like a good idea.”

Jezek and Alain went up to Esposito.

Jezek said, “You need to leave those boys alone.  Go back to your hotel room.  We can figure things out when their bonding is complete.”

Esposito said, “I won’t.”

Jezek said, “You will.”

Esposito said, “You and what army is going to make me?”

Alain said, “We two will do just fine.”

Alain grabbed Esposito’s arms and pulled them behind his back.  He then proceeded to frog march the other coach back to his room.  Jezek followed along behind.  

Jezek thought _I am grateful that JJ and his family happened by.  They are good people._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I wasn't a fan of JJ the first time I watched the series, he has grown on me during subsequent viewings. I think he gets a bad rap. I think he is a little arrogant, but at his core he is a nice guy. He even does charity work for crying out loud. So here is my good guy JJ for all the JJ fans out there.


	3. Miscommunication

Once Esposito was gone, JJ grabbed the abandoned breakfast and knocked on the Crispinos’ hotel door. He spoke through the door. 

JJ said, “Hey guys.  It’s JJ.  My dad and I helped Emil’s coach corral your coach, Michele.  He shouldn’t bother you guys again today.  Sara was pretty shook up, but my mom and Isabella are looking after her.  I have what I guess is your breakfast?  I’d like to talk to both of you, if you will let me in.  I bonded with Isabella during the off season, so I thought maybe I could help? Or if you don’t want to talk then I could just leave your breakfast by the door.”

After a few moments, Emil replied, “Just a minute.  We will let you in.”

JJ heard some scrambling around in the hotel room and then the door opened.  Emil was holding the door.  JJ assumed that Michele was standing behind him. He watched as the boys awkwardly shuffled back towards the bed. JJ remembered how difficult the first few days were.  He and Isabella had known how close they would have to be to each other, but they didn’t know how difficult it would be or how embarrassing it would be in some cases.  

JJ thought  _ I feel sorry for them.  I got to bond at home after dating Isabella for awhile.  We were already close and ready for that next step.  Their bonding is completely unplanned.  They are far away from home and they were barely friends before this happened.  Talk about less than perfect circumstances.  _

Emil and Michele sat down on the bed next to each other with their sides pressed against each other to maintain contact. JJ handed each of the boy a coffee and then handed Michele the bag of food.  JJ pulled out the chair from the desk in the room and sat down while the boys ate their breakfast.  When they finished eating, Emil scooted back behind Michele.  They sat back to front with their legs hanging over the edge of the bed.  Emil wrapped his hands around Michele’s waist and rested his head on Michele’s shoulder.  

JJ started, “This has got to be rough on you two.”

Michele deadpanned, “You could say that.”

JJ said, “Isabella and I bonded this summer.  We got to date first and know each other and then do this.  We planned it so that we wouldn’t run into any distance problems when it came time for me to skate.”

Michele sighed, “That’s just another problem we are going to have to work out.  My competition is in three weeks.  Hopefully we can work it out so that I can compete.”

JJ nodded and continued, “At least we lived in the same place.  One of you two is going to have to move countries.”

Michele turned his head to look at Emil over his shoulder.  He could see the same shock he felt on Emil’s face.

_ One of us isn’t going home, ever.  _ Michele thought.

JJ saw the shocked looks on both of their faces.

_ Damn,  _ he thought,  _ they hadn’t thought of that, yet.  Have I just made it worse? _

Emil echoed Michele’s thought when he whispered, “One of us is going to have to leave home and country.”

JJ, trying to make them feel better, said,  “At least you both are skaters.  Right now Isabella can’t do anything except follow me from competition to competition.  She had to put her education and career on hold until I retire.  She has been so good about it.  The skating federation will make sure that you are not double scheduled so you both should be able to continue your careers.”

Emil replied, “There is that at least. In some bondings, one person has to quit their career.  At least we don’t have to deal with that.”

Michele asked, “So this closeness thing, when does it get better?”

JJ laughed, “The distance you can be apart should increase daily.  By the time you have to go to your competition, Michele, you should be able to compete. Emil will have to be in the arena but you should achieve enough distance by then to cross the rink so skating won’t be a problem.”

Emil thought  _ He is already trying to get away from me and we are barely bonded. He must hate me.  I know he didn’t want this but it still hurts.  _

Michele felt pain come across the bond. 

He thought  _ What did I say or do to hurt Emil this time?   _

JJ continued, “I’ve heard the max distance for a well bonded pair is about 15KM to 20KM*.  But that takes a year or year and a half to reach.  Isabella and I can be around 5KM or so apart.”

Michele said, “So we are always going to need to be close to each other?”

JJ replied, “Yes.  And I find I feel better physically and mentally the closer I am to Isabella. I get edgy when were are apart for too long. Now whether that is a bond thing or just our personalities, I don’t know.”

Emil nodded and said, “I think I read about that and it's partially a bond thing to encourage bondmates to stay together.”

JJ tried not to look at Michele as he said, “It would make sense because for some bonded pairs the distance restriction wouldn't be enough to encourage them to stay together.”

Emil nodded looking rather sad. Michele couldn’t see the look on Emil’s face but he could feel that something was wrong.   _ I don’t know what is wrong.  We need to discuss whatever it is but I don’t want to get into the personal stuff between us with an audience.  _

JJ saw the sad look on Emil’s face.  He thought  _ I guess it isn’t going well between them? Damn. Emil is such a great guy that Michele should be kissing fate’s feet for giving him such a great bond mate, and all he is doing is breaking that poor boy.  I wonder if Michele realizes how gone Emil is on him?  Everyone else can sure see it.  _

JJ said, “I know you guys have a lot of decisions to make.  If you want to come stay with Isabella and I for a few days, you are more than welcome.  We live about a three hour drive from here.”

Michele replied, “We appreciate the offer but the one thing we don’t really have is time.  My next competition is in 3 weeks.”

JJ nodded and replied, “I understand.  I wish you guys luck with all of this and if you change your mind our door is always open.”

Emil and Michele both nodded.

JJ looked at his watch and noticed it was getting late.

He said, “I hate to leave like this but I’ve got to go to warm up for the exhibition skate.  If you have any questions or just need to talk give me a call, okay.  Emil, sorry we are missing your exhibition tonight. Just doesn’t seem right.”

Emil smiled and said, “Thanks, JJ.  I appreciate it and we will call if we need to.”

JJ nodded and got up from the chair and left the room.

After JJ left, Emil and Michele sat in the quiet. Each was involved in their own thoughts. 

Finally, Emil whispered into Michele’s ear, “I’ll move.”

Michele replied, “What?”

Emil said, “I’ll come to Italy.”

Michele asked, “Why?”

Emil said, “I just think it’ll be easier that way. I just don’t see you leaving Sara and moving to the Czech Republic.”

_ And I would do just about anything to see you smile. _

Michele said, “And you’d be willing to work with my coach?”

Emil swallowed hard and said, “Maybe I can get mine to come with me?”

Michele laughed and said, “Esposito can be a bit much, huh?”

Emil replied, “I think that might be understating it a bit.”

Michele said, “Well, maybe a bit.”

They both smiled.

Emil said, “We will have to go to the Czech Republic first.  I need to tell my family what happened and pack my apartment for the move.  We can still practice at my rink while we are there so you don’t lose any practice time before your competition.” 

Michele said, “Ok.  That sounds reasonable.  I don’t know why you decided to do this, but I am not going to argue with you. You know I would rather stay in Italy near Sara.”

Michele started thinking out loud, making plans, and said, “We can get a room across or down the hall. . .”

Emil’s heart sunk.  _ He’s not even going to let me live with him.  I am leaving my family, my home.  And he doesn’t even want to live with me.  I might just lose it. I can’t. I can’t.  He didn't want this. Don’t cry, Emil.  Be strong.  I should be more un. . . _

Michele continued, “that Sara can move into. She’s been wanting her own place for awhile, anyways. She says I am smothering her and she needs her own space. There is really only room for two to live comfortably in our current apartment.”

Emil’s eyes got wide and he stuttered, “You. . .you are going to let me live with you?”

Michele turned to look at Emil and said, “Yes?   Of course.  Where else would you live? Why do you sound surprised?”

Emil replied, “I thought. . .”

Michele said, “You thought what?  I was going to make you live somewhere else in the building? Close enough for us to be comfortable but out of sight and out of mind? You thought I was going to get rid of you?”

Emil blushed but didn’t say anything.

Michele asked, “What kind of person do you think I am?  We obviously need to talk.”

Emil said, “I. . .I’m sorry.”

Michele looked away from Emil.  He didn’t want him to see that he was on the verge of tears as well.   _ What have I said or done to make people think that I am that cruel. Have I acted that badly? How do I fix this so that he trusts me?  _

Emil couldn’t see Michele’s tears but he could feel the sadness over the bond.  

Emil said, “But. . .”

Michele clasped Emil’s hand as he stood up and turned to face Emil.  He straddled Emil’s thighs and sat down in Emil’s lap.

Michele said, “I need to see you.  It is so hard to talk to you when I can’t see your reaction. I know how I have acted and what I said about bonding before, but that was before it happened to me.  Now that it has happened, I really want us to try to make this work.  Will you help me?”

Emil sighed and replied, “Yes, of course.  We seem to be miscommunicating a lot.”

Michele said, “Hmm, I know.”

Michele leaned up and kissed Emil on the cheek. Emil blushed. 

Michele continued, “That’s why we need to talk about this.  It’s new to both of us and we are bound to make mistakes with each other, but we should at least start on the same page.  We have enough challenges without the relationship between us being one of them.”

Emil pulled Michele closer and said, “You’re right.  Maybe we should just start over?”

Michele yawned and said, “Can we?”

Emil whispered, “Yeah.”

Michele said, “I need you to know that I won’t abandon you.”

Emil whispered, “Thank you.”

Michele suddenly felt drained. He laid his head on Emil’s shoulder.  

Emil looked down at Michele and asked, “Tired?”

Michele replied, “Hmm.”

Emil said, “Go ahead and sleep.  I’ll still be here where you wake and we can talk then.”

Michele drifted into a peaceful sleep.  Emil sat for a while just holding Michele. He enjoyed the sound of his soft breathing and the weight of Michele’s body against his own. He finally laid them both down on the bed.  Michele snuggled against Emil like he was his favorite body pillow.  Emil smiled as he joined Michele in a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Kudos and Comments are always appreciated.


	4. Bonding

Michele woke slowly.  He was confused for a moment about where he was and what time it was.  As he blinked awake, he could see that he was in bed with Emil. 

_ We were talking and then I suddenly fell asleep on him!  I hope he is not mad.   _

He looked at Emil.  He looked so peaceful asleep.  The last day had been so crazy that he just hadn't had time to think.  He found himself absentmindedly running his fingers through Emil’s light brown hair. It was soothing to touch Emil this way. Emil, still asleep, leaned into the touch.  Perhaps it was comforting for him too. 

_ So much has happened.  There is so much to think about and decide.  _

Michele looked at the clock.  It was early evening.

_ The exhibition skates are underway right now.  I wonder how Sara’s skate went.  It's so unfair that Emil can’t do his. I think Rafael was going to take his place.  Rafael is a good skater but Emil earned that skate and I am sure that he had a good one choreographed, too. I feel like this is all my fault.  What can I do to make this up to him?  _

Michele was still frowning when Emil woke.  

Emil said sleepily, “Whatever you are thinking about that is making you frown like that, quit.  We will get everything worked out.”

Michele was startled, “I didn’t know you were awake.  Did I wake you?”

Emil shook his head.

Michele said, “Sorry, I fell asleep on you earlier.”

Emil said, “Don’t worry about it.  It takes a lot of energy to form the bond, especially a strong one. It's no wonder we both are tired.  Plus, we’ve been through a lot emotionally.”

Michele winced at Emil’s last sentence.

Michele started, “I’m . . .”

Emil interrupted, “It’s fine.”  

Emil’s stomach growled, causing the boys to laugh and break the tension that had been building. 

Michele said, “I guess you are hungry. Want me to text Sara and see if she will bring us something to eat after the exhibition?”

Emil nodded. 

Michele texted Sara “When you are done at the exhibition, would you mind bringing us some food?”

Sara responded, “Sure, it's just about over.  JJ is about to skate.  I’ll bring food for all of us.”

Michele texted, “Sounds great.  How did your skate go?”

Sara responded, “Good, I think. Coach is still livid. I don’t look forward to training with him while you are gone to Emil’s.”

Michele texted, “Sorry.”

Sara responded, “I am sure I will survive it. I will see you two in a little bit.”

Michele texted, “Okay.”

Michele said, “Sara will bring us something after the exhibitions are over.”

Emil replied, “Good, thanks.”

Michele sighed and said, “In a few more hours, we won’t have to be on top of each other at least.”

Emil thought  _ I will miss the closeness.  Will I ever have it again after this or will he become more and more distant?  Will he let me sleep with him or will I be forever tortured by his presence unable to touch? Will this ever be a real relationship? _

As the bond began to solidify, Michele could feel more and more of what Emil was feeling.  Right now he could feel sadness flowing through the bond. 

Michele thought  _ Why, why do I make him so sad? Does he still think I am going to abandon him somehow?  Has he decided that he doesn’t want me? He deserves so much better than me, but he is stuck with me now.  _

Michele said, “Emil. . . I. . .”

But he was interrupted by the door to their room opening. It was Jezek with a visibly upset Sara. 

Michele sat up tugging Emil along with him.

Michele asked, “What happened?”

Jezek replied, “After the exhibition skates, Esposito chewed her out in front of the whole arena.”

Michele cried, “What?!”

Jezek continued, “It was quite a psychological beating. Called her and her stupid brother failures that weren’t worth his time.  He got right up in her face. Then he left. Went straight to the airport. He is an ass.  Treating his skaters like that and then abandoning them. I have never seen a coach act like that before. I brought her back here; figured she needed her family right now.”

Michele said, “Thank you, Jezek.  You have been so kind to us.”

Jezek replied, “Think nothing of it.  Just doing what any decent human being would do. Besides, if it concerns you, it now concerns Emil.  And anything that concerns Emil; concerns me.”

Michele got up out of the bed to give his crying sister a hug.  He felt a jolt as he got a little too far from Emil.  Michele grabbed Emil’s hand and made him get up too. Michele hugged his crying sister and Emil put his arms around both of them. Emil rested his chin on top of Michele’s head. After a moment, he raised his head and looked at his coach. 

Emil asked, “Can we bring Sara with us?  Would you mind coaching her for a week, too?”

Jezek replied, “I think I could handle the three of you, especially if gets the twins away from that jerk for awhile.”

Emil said, “Thank you, coach.  That settles it then.  Sara will just come with us.  That will give your coach some time to cool off and give you both a break from him.  And that means you can both meet my family!”

Michele thought  _ oh shit.  His family.  I had forgotten all about them.  I have to meet his family.  I wonder if they will like me.  Will they hate me for taking Emil back to Italy? _

Emil could feel the panic starting to brew in Michele.

Emil asked, “What’s the matter, Mickey?”

Michele, shivered at the use of his nickname, replied, “Nothing.”

Emil just looked at Michele with a sad look which made Michele feel like he had just disappointed Emil, again. 

Jezek, sensing something was up, said, “Sara let’s go grab everyone some food and change your flight so you can fly with us tomorrow.”

Sara, realizing what Jezek was doing, dried her tears and replied, “Okay.”

Jezek and Sara left.  Emil and Michele were still standing in the middle of the room when they left. Michele turned around to look at Emil.  Michele put his arms around Emil and laid his head on Emil’s chest. 

Frustrated, Michele said, “Why does it feel like I am disappointing you at every turn? We’ve been together less than 24 hours and for most of that time I’ve felt like a heel.”

Emil replied, “Mickey, I. . .Damn.”

Emil put his hands on either side of Michele’s face and tilted his face up.  He looked into Michele’s eyes for a moment and then kissed him. Michele’s eyes went wide. When Emil released his lips, Michele reached up to touch his own lips with his fingers.  

Emil said, “I am so sorry, Michele.  I don’t know how. . .ever since this happened I have gotten the feeling that you hate this, and maybe even hate me.  I just feel like you can’t wait to get as far from me as you can. And it’s killing me. I’ve loved you for what seems like forever . . .I can’t take this.”

Emil collapsed to the floor and started sobbing.  Michele was so startled that he let go of Emil as he fell to the ground. For a moment Michele just looked down at the boy. He couldn’t process what Emil had said. 

Michele thought  _  No one has ever wanted me before. And I have never wanted anyone else before, but I find myself wanting. . . _

Michele dropped to his knees in front of Emil.  He gathered the boy up in his arms. Emil tucked his head into Michele’s shoulder and sobbed.

Michele said, “Shh, don’t cry.  I am right here.  I’m not going anywhere. I don’t hate you.  God, Emil. Please don’t cry.”

Michele continued to make soothing noises and rub Emil’s back until the boy cried himself out. Michele continued to hold Emil long after his tears ran out. When Emil finally lifted his head, there was still a stray tear or two in his eyes.  Michele wiped the tears away with the pads of his thumbs.  

Michele whispered, “You shouldn't cry over me.  I am not worth it.”

Before Emil could speak a rebuttal, Michele pressed his lips to Emil’s. Emil made a wounded sound low in his throat and plunged his fingers into Michele’s hair. When Michele pulled back from the kiss, Emil followed him and pressed their lips back together.  Michele could taste the salt from Emil’s tears.  It felt good to hold and be held.  To touch because you wanted to feel rather than because you had to.  It was a connection that Emil and Michele had been lacking.  It rippled through the bond, causing it to solidify and pop into place.  It opened a momentary connection between the boys.  They were overwhelmed by each other’s emotions.  Michele felt love, fear and desperation coming from Emil.  He eyes widened at the force of the feelings that were bombarding him.  He held onto Emil like his life depended on it.  Emil could feel confusion, fear, pain and love coming from Michele. He wanted to soothe all those negative emotions away. Once the bond settled into place, the emotions reverted to a background level.  They would always be able to feel each other through the bond, but it would never again be overwhelming like it was in that moment.  

Michele said, “What was that?”

Emil said, “It was the bond finalizing.  In really strong bonds, you get that connection before it finalizes.”

Michele asked, “We have a strong bond?”

Emil replied, “Evidently.”

Michele looked at Emil strangely.  A sarcastic tone did not suit him. 

Michele said, “Don’t.”

Emil replied, “What?”

Michele said, “You should never sound like that. Please, don’t let me break you that way.”

Emil could hear and feel the fear and sadness behind Michele’s words. 

Emil said, “Ah. . .I. . .the bond should be complete.  You don't have to touch me anymore.”

Emil dropped his hands to the side of his body in a defeated gesture. When Michele didn’t move, Emil looked at him in askance. 

Michele said, “Just because I can doesn’t mean I want to.”

Emil shook his head. He didn’t think he would ever understand Michele. He had spent all this time complaining about being close to Emil but when he could move away he didn’t. Emil put his arms back around Michele.  After a few minutes, Michele cleared his throat.

Michele said, “You know, sitting in the floor is starting to become uncomfortable.  Could we maybe get back in the bed?”

Emil replied, “Hmm.”

They slowly got up off the floor.  Both exhausted from what they had just been through. Emil laid back down on the bed. He fully expected Michele to move to the far side of the bed.  He let out an undignified squeak when he felt Michele’s arms go around him. Michele snuggled up to Emil’s back and sighed as he slipped into sleep.  Emil smiled and laid his arms over Michele’s at his waist. He fell asleep with the smile still on his face. When Sara and Jezek returned to the room, they found Emil and Michele still asleep with Michele snuggled up to the smiling Emil. 

Jezek said, “Their bond must have finalized.  Let them sleep.  They’ve been through a lot.  We’ll wake them up in time to pack and catch the plane tomorrow.”

Sara nodded.  They left the boy’s room each returning to their own room for the night. 


	5. In the Shower

The next morning Sara burst into the boys’ room.  

“Rise and shine.” She said. “We have plane to catch and you need to pack.” 

Michele opened up his eyes to see a bright and shiny Sara before him. 

_ Ugh, I hate when she is like this in the early morning, and I feel like death warmed over.  _

He heard Emil groan as he slowly awakened.  

_ Guess I am not the only one not feeling it this morning.  Probably has something to do with the bond then because I imagine that Emil is an early riser like Sara.   _

Michele mumbled, “When does the flight leave?”

Sara replied, “In about three hours. You have about an hour and half to pack and get ready to go. We let you sleep as long as we could.”

Sara clasped her hands behind her back with a smile on her face.  She stood there nearly jumping in excitement at the thought of going with the boys to Prague.  

Sara thought  _ I am happy to get away from Coach for awhile.  And I get to meet Emil’s family!  This is going to be so much fun.  I just hope that Mickey behaves! _

Sara said, “I can help you pack, Mickey, if you want. I packed up and brought your luggage, Emil. I thought you might need some it to get ready.”

Michele, still laying in the bed, just looked at his sister like nothing was computing yet. 

Emil sat up and sleepily replied, “Thank you.”

Sara said, “I also brought you coffee and breakfast.  It’s on the table.”

Michele sat up and realized that he and Emil were pretty much naked.  Michele blushed but Emil seemed unfazed by their state of undress. 

_ Ugh, I need a shower.  How are we going to work that out? This is going to be awkward. And Sara being here will make it worse.  _

Michele asked, “Would you mind giving us a moment so we can get presentable?

Sara blushed just now recalling the state of undress that the boys were in.

Sara stuttered, “Sure. . .I’ll just go have a cup of coffee in the lobby or something.  I’ll be back in half an hour or so?”

Michele replied, “Thank you.”

Sara left the room and the boys got out of bed.  

Michele took several steps from Emil and noted that he started feeling really uncomfortable when he got about four or five steps away from Emil. Emil grimaced when Michele got too far away. 

Emil said, “Not a lot of working room is it?”

Michele sighed, “Nope.  How are we going to manage a shower?

Emil blushed and replied, “I guess, we really only have two options.  Either we shower together or one of us stands right outside the shower while the other one showers.”

Michele thought  _ neither of those are great options.  I guess we are going to have to get used to each other.  _

Michele blushed and replied, “How about we try showering together? Save us some time since neither option is really great?”

Emil swallowed hard, “Okay?”

Emil thought  _ there is no way I am getting through this without embarrassing myself.  _

The boys retrieved their toiletries and went into the bathroom.  For an awkward moment they stood there and looked at each other. 

Michele thought  _ for the love of God, it’s not like we haven’t seen each other naked before in the locker room.  _

Michele reached down and slid his underwear off.  He felt Emil eyes travel up and down his body. He heard Emil suck in a deep breath.  Emil’s lower body tighten at the sight of a naked Michele. 

Michele thought  _ do I look that bad?   _

Ignoring Emil for the moment, Michele got into the shower and turned on the water.

Michele asked, “Are you getting in?”

Emil shakily replied, “Yes.”

Emil quickly removed his own underwear and stepped into the shower behind Michele. 

Emil groaned internally.  

Emil thought  _ he is so fine.  _

Emil was already half erect just from looking at Michele. 

_ If he touches me, he is going to know just how attractive I find him.  _

Michele found it odd that Emil was suddenly quiet.  

Michele thought  _ normally I can’t get him to shut up.  I wonder what’s wrong.  Does he regret it now that he has had the time to really look at me and think about it?  _

Michele asked, “Is everything alright?”

Emil cleared his throat and replied, “Yep. Fine.”

Michele wondered  _ Why is he not touching me? He has touched me at every opportunity but now there is too much space between us.  It’s making me antsy. What is going on with him? _

Michele asked, “Would you wash my hair for me?”

Emil groaned and replied, “Sure.”

He reached over Michele for the shampoo.  He poured some out on his hand and lathered it up. He ran his soapy fingers through Michele’s hair. Emil massaged Michele’s scalp and thoroughly lathered the auburn brown locks. 

Michele thought  _ that feels so good.   _

Michele closed his eyes.  He felt Emil gently rinse out his hair.  Michele breathed a sigh in contentment and unconsciously took a step backward.  Michele’s upper back came into contact with Emil’s hard chest.  His lower back came into contact with another part of Emil’s anatomy which was also hard. 

Michele thought  _ oh, oh! Is this why he has been so quiet?  Is he embarrassed? I am sort of flattered. _

Emil groaned into Mickey’s ear at the contact which made Michele shiver. He kissed the back of Michele’s neck which seemed to stimulate nerves Mickey didn’t know he had. 

Michele thought _ , Oh, Hell.  I never really thought about the fact he might find me attractive, that way. Wait, how do I feel about him? _

Emil whispered into Mickey’s ear, “God, Mickey.  You are killing me.”

While Michele’s mind had its doubts about his attraction to Emil, his body did not.  Michele could feel himself starting to get aroused by Emil’s touch.  Michele turned around to face Emil.  He could feel the warm water of the shower striking his back. 

Michele swallowed hard and said, “Emil, . . . I. . .”

Emil said, “I know. We don’t have to do anything right now.  I want you to be comfortable in all aspects of our relationship, especially the physical part of it.”

Michele thought  _ He is so understanding.  I doubt I would be as understanding if the roles were reversed. _

Emil asked, “May I kiss you?”

Michele nodded. Emil put his hand on the back of Michele’s neck as he lowered his lips to Michele’s.  The kiss started off soft and gentle but quickly turned heated as Michele returned the kiss.  Michele found himself pressing Emil against the shower wall, kissing him like he wanted to crawl inside Emil’s skin.  He felt his own erection press against Emil’s and both boys moaned in pleasure at the friction. Emil ran his hands down Michele’s slick back and then drew Michele in closer.

Michele thought  _ no one has ever touched me like this before.  It feels so good.  Is it because we are soulmates? _

Emil dipped his head to kiss Mickey again.  He shifted his hands so that they were threaded through Mickey’s dark, damp hair. Once the kiss broke, Emil pushed Mickey back to give himself some space.  His control wasn’t endless.  He looked at his soulmate who had a dazed look on his face.

Emil cleared his throat and said, “Mickey, you need to decide how much farther you want to go with this. I want you to be comfortable with what we are doing.  But you have to let me know where the line is. My restraint only goes so far.”

Michele replied, “I don’t think I am ready for this.  I’ve never. . .”

Emil said, “There are lots of things we can do besides. . .”

Michele interrupted, “Just . . .touch me, please?”

Emil groaned and reach out to cup Michele’s face with his hand.  He looked deep into Mickey’s eyes, maybe looking for the confirmation that Mickey also wanted this. He slowly leaned down to kiss Mickey. Mickey kissed him backed hesitantly and made a sound of surprise when Emil slipped his tongue into Michele’s mouth. Emil broke the kiss and stepped closer to Michele.  Emil let his hands wander down Michele’s chest; his fingers gently grazing Michele’s nipples as they drifted downwards.  Emil heard Michele inhale a sharp breath.  Emil smiled.

_ Sensitive there, huh?  I’ll have to remember that for later.  _

Michele reached out and shyly put his hands on Emil’s shoulders.  Emil looked up at Michele.

_ He is blushing.  He’s so cute. _

He let his fingers drift down Mickey’s ribs and then across his abs. Then he reach around to cup Michele’s fine muscular ass.  Michele let out an undignified squeak when Emil squeezed it.

Emil chuckled and pulled Michele towards him until their bodies were flush against each other.  Emil rolled his hips causing their erections to slide against each other. Both boys moaned at the contact. Emil reached up and soaped up one of his hands. Emil wrapped his hand around Michele’s erection.  Michele moaned as Emil stroked his hand down Mickey’s length.  Emil pressed Michele back against the wall of the shower and proceeded to take him apart with his lips and his hands. His kissed his soul mate while he continued to stroke him.

Mickey thought  _ Oh, God.  This feels so good.  I’ve never felt like this before. _

Mickey said, “I’m. . .going. . .to.”

Emil chuckled as he kissed down Michele’s neck. He lifted his head and whispered. “Come for me, Mickey.”

Michele felt his orgasm crash through his body.  He screamed Emil’s name as the pleasure flowed through him. His body went weak and he would have fallen had Emil not been holding him up. Emil held Michele while he calmed.  When his breathing evened back out and he could stand on his own, Emil let go of him and took a step back. 

Michele asked, “Do you want me to. . . um?”

Emil replied, “Only if you want to.”

Michele tentatively grasped Emil’s member and encouraged by a moan from Emil stroked it from root to tip.  

Emil gasped, “I . . .Mickey. . .prosím*.”

Michele pressed Emil up against the shower wall kissing him as he continued to stroke him.  Emil anchored his hands in Mickey’s hair as Mickey kissed down his chest.  It didn’t take long for Emil to be overwhelmed by the sensation of being touched by Michele. 

Emil said, “Mickey, I. . .”

Emil came, shivering in pleasure as his orgasm rocked his body.  He slid to the floor of the shower in a boneless heap.  Michele kneeled down. 

Michele said, “That good, huh?”

Emil smiled and said, “You have no idea how long I have been waiting to touch you.”

Michele blushed and said, “We’d better get cleaned up and dressed before Sara gets back, unless you want to be the one to explain to her why we are not ready.”

Emil laughed, “I think I will pass on that experience.”

The boys washed off in the shower, which was becoming cold.  They stepped out of the shower, dried off, and got dressed.  Neither seemed comfortable with being very far apart from the other.  They quickly finished their morning routines that would make them presentable. After they were both ready, Emil helped Mickey pack his things. Once they had everything situated they sat down to the breakfast that Sara had left them.  They sat on the bed shoulder to shoulder, eating scones and sipping the coffee.  After so much closeness, the material between them seemed like too great a barrier. 

Michele groaned, “How are we going to fly like this?  I feel like I want to scratch my skin off or something even though you are right there.  There is no way that I can stand for us to be separated by a seat.”

Emil chuckled and said, “Glad I am not the only one that feels that way.  Most airplanes have a soulmates seat where we can sit next to each other and touch.  Couples that are newly bonded are allowed to use it.  Usually, you have to reserve it in advance.  I wouldn’t be surprised if Jezek has already reserved that seat for us.”

Michele said, as he laid his head on Emil’s shoulder, “Hmm, that’s good.”

Emil said, “Sara should be back soon.  I figure it’s about time to head to the airport.”

A few minutes later they heard a tentative knock on the door. 

Michele said, “Come in.”

Sara let herself in relieved to find both boys packed and dressed.  

She said, “Jezek has called a van to pick us up.  We need to go down to the lobby.  He already checked us out so we are ready to go.”

The boys nodded.  The stood up and grabbed their bags.  As Emil walked towards the door he felt a tentative brush against his hand. He looked down to see Michele’s hand opened next to his. 

Emil thought  _ he wants to hold my hand in public?  _

As Emil grabbed Michele’s hand, his heart soared. Emil was smiling as he followed his soulmate out the door. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again excused my foreign language skills. I am dependent on google translate. 
> 
> prosím--please.


	6. Prague

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took me update. Work has kept me busy and I have several fics that I am trying to keep updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

Emil stood in front of his apartment trying to unlock the door.  

_I can’t believe that Michele is here and is actually going to be sleeping in my apartment._

When he got the door unlocked he opened the door and gestured to Michele and Sara to enter in front of him.

Emil said, “Sorry, it’s so messy.  I didn’t expect to have company.”

Michele replied, “Don’t worry about it.  Thanks for letting us both stay with you.”

Emil said, “Of course.”

Emil hung up his jacket and took his shoes off by the door.  His guests followed his example.

Emil said, “I can make up the pull out couch for Sara and Mickey can. . .”

Emil blushed unable to finish the sentence.  Michele raised his eyebrows at Emil’s reaction but didn’t say anything.

Sara said, “Where would you like us to put our luggage?”

Emil replied, “We can put it in the bedroom so it will be out of the way.”

Michele asked, “So what is the plan for the next couple of days?”

Emil replied, “Coach said we should probably go see my family first since he is not sure that we can be far enough apart to even skate, yet.”

Michele nodded.

Emil said, “They live quite a ways out from Prague in the countryside.  We will take the bus in the morning. I’ll call my Mom and let her know we are coming.  We will probably stay the night out there so pack for overnight?”

Michele and Sara nodded.  

Emil said, “You guys make yourselves at home.  I am going to go call my Mom and let her know we are coming.”

Michele and Sara sat on the couch while Emil when in the bedroom.  He could feel he was stretching the limits of his and Michele’s bond.  Instead of sitting on the bed as he normally would (which would have been too far) he leaned on the door. He still felt itchy and uncomfortable.  

He dialed his mother’s number.  He heard the other line ring.

His mother answered, “Hello?”

“Mom?”

“Emil?  What’s wrong, baby boy?”

“Mom, I. . .bonded.”

“What!?”

“I’m bonded.  I found my soulmate.”

“Oh, baby. Who is it?”

“It’s another skater, Michele.”

“That boy from Italy you have been crushing on forever?”

“Mmmhmm.”

His mother could hear the sadness in her son’s voice.

“Did it not go well, Emil?”

“Michele didn’t really want a soulmate.  It was a little rocky to start but we are trying our best to make it work.  We will probably move to Italy since he doesn’t want to move away from his sister.”

His mother said with sympathy, “Emil.”

“It will be okay, Momma.  It’s just going to take time.”

“Will we get to meet him before he drags you away from us?”

“ _Momma_.  We are in Prague, now.  I was thinking we would come out tomorrow if that would be okay.  His sister, Sara, is with us too.”

“That would be lovely.  We look forward to seeing you all tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, then.”

“Bye, Emil.  I love you.”

“Love you, too.”

Emil hung up the phone and went back into the living room.  He sighed when he sat down by Michele. Michele put his arm around Emil and moved him closer.  It was a relief to be back into close contact.

Michele asked, “What did she say?”

Emil replied, “That the family would be glad to see us tomorrow.”

Michele nodded.  The trio turned on the TV and watch some movie in English and then went to bed early.  Tomorrow would be a long day.

****

The next day the trio got up early.  They caught the early bus out to Emil family’s village.  After several hours on the bus, they arrived at the small village.  They got off the bus and walked down the main street a ways until they came to a quiet little neighborhood.  At the end of the street, was a two story white house.

Emil pointed, “That is my family’s house. We are almost there.”

They approached the house and once on the porch Emil knocked on the front door.  A lovely little woman with Emil’s eyes opened the door.

“Momma.” Emil said as he hugged the woman.

Emil turned and introduced the twins.

“This is Michele, my soulmate, and his twin sister, Sara.”

His mother hugged each in turn and replied, “Welcome to the family, children.  Come in. Come in.”

She moved out of the doorway and gestured for them all to come in.  Emil took Michele’s hand and led him into the house with Sara following close behind. From the entryway, Emil lead the twins up the stairs to his room.

“We can leave our stuff in here for now.” He said.

“Is this your room?” Michele asked as he looked around the room.

“Yeah, Momma keeps it for me for when I visit.” Emil replied.

Michele noticed a lot of skating posters and paraphernalia in Emil’s room, including a poster of himself on the wall.

“You have a poster of _me_?” He asked incredulously.

Emil, having forgotten about the poster, blushed and stuttered, “Uh. . .I. . .yes?”  

Michele chuckled and said, “That’s cute.”

Emil ran his hands through his hair.  

“Let’s go back downstairs and you can meet the rest of the family.”

The twins followed Emil back downstairs to where the rest of his family had gathered.  Emil was surprised to see his older brother and sister at home as well. They both had moved to their own places a few years ago.  

Michele thought _his family is so big._

Emil pointed to an older looking girl with blue eyes and blond hair and said, “This is my older sister Alexandra and standing next to her is my younger sister Katerina.

Sara asked, “Who is the adorable strawberry blonde?”

Emil smiled, “That is my youngest sister and sibling, Gabriela.”

Emil then pointed at one of the boys who was a inch taller than him but had the same blue eyes and brown hair, “This is my older brother, Tomas, and next to him is my younger brother, Lukas.”

Emil stepped back and put his arm around Michele and said, “Everyone, this is my soulmate, Michele, and his sister, Sara.”

As soon as Emil was done speaking the room erupted into chaos with his entire family trying to talk at once. Everyone wanted to ask the twins questions or hear the story of how they bonded. Emil walked over to Alexandra.

Emil asked, “What are you doing here?”

Alexandra replied, “Momma called and told us you had bonded and that it was Michele.  I _had_ to come over and see the boy you’ve been pining over for years.”

Emil blushed.  He felt an arm go around his shoulders.  He looked up to see it was Tomas.

Tomas said, “Is he as uptight as he seems, or have you been able to loosen him up a bit?”  

Tomas waggled his eyebrows suggestively. Emil opened and closed his mouth and then scowled at his brother.

Emil said, “Tomas, you behave.  Don’t you go teasing Mickey like that and embarrassing him.”

Tomas said, “Ohh, Mickey is it? Is he finally letting you use the sacred nickname?”

Emil just rolled his eyes at Tomas. He was always like this. Emil looked over to see how Mickey and Sara were faring.  They both looked overwhelmed by the family. Emil could feel Mickey’s anxiety through the bond. He shrugged off Tomas’s arm and made his way back to Michele.

Emil asked, “Are you okay?”

Michele replied, “You have so much family.  It’s a little overwhelming.”

Emil laughed, “I am sure they could be if you weren’t used to them.  Do you need a break?”

Mickey nodded.  Emil led him out of the main living area and back upstairs to Emil’s room.  Emil could see that Michele was shaking. As boisterous and loud as Michele could be, he always felt anxious around crowds, and Emil’s family was no exception.  He just needed a moment to regroup. Once they were in his room, Emil gave Michele a hug. He noticed that Michele’s breathing was irregular.

Emil said, “You’re okay.  Just breathe, Mickey. In and out.  In and out.”

Michele matched Emil’s breathing rhythm and began to calm down. Emil moved them both towards the bed so Michele could sit.  They sat there with Emil holding and breathing with Michele until the panic attack subsided. Emil ran his hands soothingly through Michele’s hair.

“Better?” Emil asked.

Michele nodded.

“Feel like you could face my family again?”

“Yes?”

“Ok, but if you get overwhelmed again let me know and we will come back up here.”

Michele nodded.  Emil leaned in close to Michele and kissed him softly. Michele melted into the kiss.  

_I am getting used to all the contact with Emil.  I think I am beginning to like it; to_ **_want_ ** _it._

Emil smiled softly.  He could feel the happiness and calmness that was now flowing through Michele.  Emil unwound himself from Michele and stood up. He held out a hand to Michele.

“Let’s go back downstairs?”

“Ok.”

Michele took Emil’s hand and let him lead him downstairs.  When they got back downstairs, they saw that Emil’s sisters were absconding with Sara.

Alexandra said, “Ah, there you are. We are taking Sara for girl bonding time.”

Emil raised an eyebrow.

Michele said, “Girl bonding time?”

Sara said excitedly, “They are taking me to get a pedicure and manicure.”

Michele replied, “Have fun?”

Sara laughed as she was tugged out the door by Emil’s sisters.

Michele said (to Emil), “I haven’t seen her that happy in a long time.”

Emil shrugged and said, “Well at least my sisters are good for something.”

Michele laughed and Emil smiled.

Tomas yelled, “Hey, you two, you want to play some Playstation with us.”

Michele and Emil looked at each other.

Emil shrugged and then replied, “Sure.”

They walked over to the living room where the boys had the system set up on the living room television.  They sat on one end of the couch while Tomas and Lukas took up the other. Tomas tossed Emil one of the controllers and the competition began.  Emil found out that while Michele sucked at gaming that didn’t keep him from still being competitive about it. It was nearly time for dinner when the girls returned.  They were talking and laughing as if they had been friends forever. Michele watched his sister interact with Emil’s sisters.

_It’s been a long time since we had family to interact with like this. She looks so happy._

The girls went to the kitchen to help Emil’s mother with dinner.  A few minutes later they called the boys to the table. Emil’s parents sat on either side at the front of the table with the oldest siblings on either side, and then Lukas and Katerina. Gabriela and Sara occupied the next sets on their mother’s side of the table.  Emil and Michele sat on their father’s side of the table. It took Michele a moment to get used to the noise and chaos that characterized the Nekola household dinners. He was used to quiet dinners with just him and Sara. But after he got used to it, he found he preferred the noisey and caring family dinner before him. Emil’s mother made sure everyone got enough to eat.  Everyone was interested in what everyone else was doing. It was a household full of care and love, something he and Sara had been missing. Sara fit right in like she had been born into the family. She occasionally lost the thread of the conversation when someone switched to Czech, but otherwise she was having the time of her life with Emil’s family. Emil just smiled as he watched the twins interact with his family.  

_My family have accepted them the way I hoped they would.  Michele and Sara are part of the family now whether they know it or not._

After dinner, Alexandra and Tomas got ready to go home.

Alexandra hugged her younger brother and whispered, “Emil, I am happy for you.  You look happy, and he is everything you said he was. I wondered sometimes if he was worth it.  But I see now he was.

Emil replied, “Thanks, sis.”

Tomas ruffled Emil’s hair as he got ready to leave and said, “Good luck, bro.”

Emil just rolled his eyes at Tomas.

After the elder siblings left, the rest of the family settled down to watch a movie before bed. Once the movie was done, everyone decided to turn in early. The younger siblings had school and Emil, Michele and Sara were leaving early in the morning to catch the bus back to Prague.

Emil’s Momma said, “Michele you will be staying with Emil tonight, of course.  Sara, if you don’t mind we will have you share with one of the girls.”

Michele blushed.

Sara said, “That would be fine.  Thank you for letting us stay.”

Emil’s Momma said, “Of course, love.  You are part of the family now. You are always welcome here.”

Katerina said, “You can stay with me.”

Gabriela said, “No, she’s not.  She is going to stay with me.”

The girls continued to argue about who was going to the get the privilege of hosting Sara. Michele looked over and saw that Sara was overwhelmed.  She looked like she was about to cry.

Emil, ever the mediator, said, “Why don’t you all stay in one of your rooms sort of like a slumber party?”

The girls looked over at their Mother who nodded in permission but said, “Just don’t stay up too late.  You still have school in the morning.”

The girls led Sara upstairs with smiles on their faces.  Michele and Emil went upstairs to Emil’s room. They got ready for bed, each making a trip to the bathroom down the hall.  They didn’t have the range yet for one to be in the bathroom while the other was in the bedroom. One of the boys had to stand outside the bathroom while the other got ready.  It was a little awkward when other members of the family walked by but no one said anything about it. Michele and Emil laid down in Emil’s old bed. Emil was stretched out with Michele tucked into his side.  Michele laid his head on Emil’s shoulder and Emil had an arm around Michele.

Michele thought _It’s nice to be close to him.  We have had distance between us a lot today.  I guess it made me uneasy. I didn’t notice until now.  I wonder if Emil noticed?_

Just then he heard Emil sigh in contentment as he pulled Michele closer.

_I guess he did._

Michele could see the poster of himself from where he was laying.  It was from one of his early seasons. _Exactly how long has Emil liked me?_

Michele said, “A poster of me, huh?  You liked me that well?”

Emil groaned, “Yes, alright.  I’ve had a crush on you forever.”

Michele chuckled, “Turned out okay for you though.”

Emil replied, “Mmmhmm.” as he kissed Michele on the forehead.

They fell asleep that way in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. Please leave kudos or comments if you enjoyed it.


	7. Stay

The next morning they took the early bus back to Prague.  Emil’s Mother got up and walked with them to the bus station. 

Emil’s Mother said, “Now, be careful on that bus, and call me when you get back to Prague.”

Emil replied, “Yes, Momma.”

Emil’s Mother said, “And come back and visit again before you run off to Italy, Emil.”

Emil sighed and said, “Yes, Momma.”

When they got to the station, she reached into the bag she had been carrying.  She handed each of the trio a brown paper bag.

She said, “I made a lunch for each of you.  Make sure you eat before you go to practice.”

Emil smiled and said, “Yes, Momma.”

Emil’s Mother said, “Now, don’t you yes, Momma me.  Come here and give me a hug.”

Emil hugged his mother.  

She turned to Michele and open her arms and said, “You, too. You’re family now.”

Michele’s eyes got wide as he leaned in to hug Emil’s Mother.  When he stepped back, she turned to Sara who gleefully hugged Emil’s mother. 

After saying goodbye to Emil’s mother, they boarded the bus.  Since it was early, there were not that many people on the bus. They had practice in the afternoon so they wanted to get back to the city early to get ready.  They selected their seats and settled in for the bus ride. 

After the bus started moving, Emil turned to Michele and said, “It may just be Sara practicing today. We may not be able to have enough space between us to skate.”

Michele scowled but nodded. 

Sara said, “You might be able to do some warm ups together to keep your muscles in shape.”

Emil nodded and said, “That’s better than no skating at all, right Mickey?”

Michele replied, “I guess.”

Emil’s face fell. 

He said, “I’m so sorry.  This is going to affect your season.  I don’t want to be the reason you don’t do well.”

Michele felt a sadness that wasn’t his own.

Michele sighed, “It’s alright.  We’ll manage somehow. It’s not your fault.” 

Michele reached out and touched Emil’s shoulder in a comforting gesture.  Emil leaned into the touch. A small smile creeped onto Michele’s face. He looked out of the window to watch the countryside go by. 

_ It really is a beautiful country.  Would I miss Italy that much? It was so kind of Emil to offer to move, but is that the right decision for us?  He has family here. We have no one to miss us in Italy. Maybe we should stay? I wonder what Sara would think? _

*****

When they got back to Emil’s apartment, they ate the lunch that Emil’s mother had given them.  They traded their travel bags for their equipment bags and went to Emil’s training rink. The rink wasn’t far from where Emil lived, so they opted to walk.  They were a few minutes late and as they walked into the rink Michele and Sara braced for the yelling they would expect from their coach. Emil could feel Michele’s anxiety.  

He whispered to Michele, “What’s wrong?”

Michele replied, “We are late!  What’s coach going to think?”

Emil raised his eyebrows and replied, “Jezek?  He is going to think we are a few minutes late. He isn’t going to get all bent over it.  What kind of coach do you and Sara have?”

Michele replied, “Evidently, one that isn’t as nice as yours.”

Jezek came out from his office. 

He said, “Ah, there you are.  Go get changed then we will warm-up and we will see what can be done with the three of you today.” 

The three skaters nodded and headed to the dressing rooms. When they came back out, Jezek looked at the three of them.  

He said, “Well, it’s going to be difficult for the boys to train with the distance thing.  How far can you be from one another?”

Emil skated away from Michele until he could feel the limits of the bond.  

Emil said, “This is as far as I can go.”

Jezek said, “Okay, so we don’t have much in the way of working distance.  Let’s start with Sara then. Would you skate your routines for me so I can see where you are?”

Sara nodded.  She pulled out her phone that had her music on it, and Jezek plugged it into their sound system. She skated through both of her routines.  Jezek could see that she was having problems with a couple of her jumps.

He said, “Here let me show you.”

He demonstrated both of the jumps that she was having difficulty with.  

Once he landed, he continued, “Your form is just a little off.  If you can correct your alignment then you should have no difficulty perfecting those jumps.”  Sara nodded. They spent the afternoon perfecting the jumps until she finally had the correct form and was landing the jumps perfectly most of the time. 

Sara smiled as she said, “Esposito has been trying to teach me those jumps for years.  I can’t believe I finally got them right.” 

Jezek said, “Let’s run through your short program one more time and then we will see what can be done about your brother.”

Sara nodded and then skated her short program again. 

When she was done, Jezek turned to Michele and said, “I don’t know what we can do with you two since you can’t be very far apart.”

Michele nodded.

Jezek said, “Which is not good, considering you have a competition soon.”

Emil frowned. 

Jezek thought for a moment and said, “Maybe Emil could skate along side you while you skate your routine?”

Emil perked up and said, “Maybe that would work.”

With a little coordination, they were able to let Michele run through his programs. Jezek adjusted a few elements for Michele.

Jezek said, “I think that is the best we can do until you two can be further apart.”

Emil and Michele nodded.  After practice, the trio got cleaned up and changed back into street clothes. They were quiet while walking back to Emil’s apartment. Emil was tired and was just enjoying the feel of being close to his soulmate.  The twins’ silence was more a thoughtful silence. The last couple of days had been an experience for both of them. 

When they got to the apartment, Emil said, “I’ll fix dinner.  You two just relax on the couch.”

Michele said, “You sure you don’t need me?”

Emil leaned down and whispered into his ear, “I will always need you. But if you sit on the edge of the couch nearest to the kitchen I can make dinner okay by myself.”

Michele blushed as he watched Emil saunter into the kitchen. 

Sara, raising an eyebrow, said, “I don’t think I want to know.”

Michele shrugged his shoulders and they moved to sit down on the couch. 

Once seated, Sara turned to her brother and said, “What are we going back to Italy for?  Why can’t we stay here?”

Michele said, “But it’s our home.”

Sara shook her head, “We don’t have any family there.”

Michele said, “The language barrier?”

Sara said, “Emil will teach us.”

Michele said, “But coach?”

Sara replied, “Emil’s is nicer and probably wouldn’t mind taking us on.”

Michele, arguments defeated, agreed. “If it’s okay with Emil, then it’s fine with me.”

Sara let out a squeal of happiness.

Emil, hearing the noise, stepped out of the kitchen and asked. “Did I miss something?”

Michele asked, “What would you say to us staying here instead of moving to Italy?”

Emil replied, “Whatever makes you happy, Mickey, is what I want to do.”

Michele blushed and said, “I. . . ah. . .”

He walked over to Emil and kissed him.  Emil looked at Michele in surprise. 

Michele said, “I got so damn lucky in the soulmate lottery.”

Emil smiled and said, “Me too.”

Sara said, “Aww, you guys are so sweet that it makes me want to gag.”

Both boys laughed.

Emil said, “I would definitely not be opposed to staying here instead of going to Italy, but what changed your mind?”

Michele said, “Well, your family?  I hate to take you away from them and your coach is so much nicer than ours.”

Emil said, “I can’t argue with either one of those reasons.”

Michele said, “We’ll need to plan a trip to Italy to get our affairs in order.  But that shouldn’t take too long.”

Emil nodded and said, “I am sure Jezek would be glad to take you both on.  We can ask him tomorrow.”

Sara said, “I’ll need to find an apartment.  I am  _ not  _ living with you lovebirds.”

The boys laughed again.  

When he stopped laughing, Emil said, “I can help you with that.  Maybe we can get you one in this building.”

Michele said, “That would be optimal.”

Emil said, “Dinner is actually ready, let’s eat and we can talk about the details.”

The twins nodded.

******

The next day after practice Jezek agreed to be their coach.   The twins called Esposito to tell him the news. Michele dialed the number and then put it on speaker so everyone could hear.  

Esposito answered, “Ciao?”

Michele said, “Coach?”

Esposito said, “Michele?  Where are you? You need to come home immediately.  We have so much training to do! I am sure that Jezek guy has ruined some of our hard work.”

Michele said, “Well, coach.  We are not coming back.”

Esposito said, “What?!  What do you mean.”

Michele said, “After some consideration, especially after how you treated Sara at Skate Canada, Sara and I have decided not to train with you any further.  We will be transferring to Jezek’s club here instead.”

Esposito said, “What?  You can’t be serious.”

Michele said, “We are.  You have treated us terribly the last few years and I won’t stand for it any longer.  And I definitely will not subject my soulmate to your bullying.”

Esposito said, “Michele. . . wait. . .”

Michele said, “Goodbye, coach.”

Michele hung up the phone.  They all broke out in laughter.  

Jezek said, “My only regret is that I couldn’t see his face.”

Sara said, “Yeah, I bet it would have been a sight to see.”

Jezek said, “You three get cleaned up.  I am taking you all out to dinner to celebrate the beginning of your official training here.”  

Emil said, “Yeah, dinner.  Come on, Mickey. Let’s go get changed.”

Michele laughed as he was tugged along by his soulmate.  In that moment, he realized that he would follow anywhere that Emil would lead, even off a cliff (which he did a time or two, when Emil talked him into an extreme sport adventure). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another one finished. Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed the story. Come talk YOI with me on tumblr or to see about updates for my other works. https://auronevardell.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> The Crispinos' Coach and Emil's Coach are unnamed in the anime. I gave them names for simplicity's sake. 
> 
> Let me know what you think. Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading.


End file.
